The Light's Strongest
by Rurouni Vega
Summary: A group of digidestined are called together to defeat a threat that even the digital gods cant beat *note this is a spin off of a fic know as Canadian Digidestined


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N  
This is a sort of spin off of another fic which I got permission from, that great fic is Canadian Digidestined by Cheetor640. This prologue may me a bit boring only sets the stage for the upcoming chapters, some parts may not seem relevant right now will later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
In the quiet town of Wilmington located in North Carolina, there lived a teenager unlike others his age. He was the kind of kid who didn't talk much nor do much. He was always dressed in black and never showed his true attitude to the outside world, the only people that knew a bit about him were   
his family and teachers, the family knew his kind soul and the teachers knew his true intellect. The boy's name was Malcom Xavier Brown, and he like some others was an Internet junkie.  
  
Malcom sat quietly at his desk inputting access codes for a new Internet browser when he finally finished that the computer monitor went from displaying the menu to showing lots of binary codes. "I knew I should have never installedAmerica Online, but my mom had to be nice and get me this browser for my birthday." Said Malcom out-loud. Just as he finished complaining something weird happened, a oval object started to come out from the monitor along with it was a strange metal object, they both seemed to have been propelled by a strange force indictable by the human-eye.  
  
As this was happening Malcom fell out of his chair and was backing away, then it stopped the two objects were still there, but everything was now peaceful. Mustering some courage he went over to the objects and started to examine them with just his eyes. He first decided to check out the oval object, the first second he picked it up the shell imploded with out making a noise and then out came a creature that was about one feet high and six inches wide, looked like a stuffed animal it had no arms but was covered in all white fur and had emerald eyes. Malcom showed no fear but was bewildered, "What are you little, guy" said Malcom. Expectining no answer, he was shocked when it spoke "I'm a digimon and your partner, my name is Gackimon" said the little creature. "Hi Gackimon my name is Malcom, don't take it wrong but what are digimon and why are you my partner." Asked Malcom. "Well digimon is short for digital monsters and there are more digimon then just me, we all live in the digiworld except for some of us luckily have a partner and we can live on the earth with are partner." Said Gackimon. "What do I need a digimon for?" Asked Malcom. "Well first if you are chosen then you are a digidestined and that means your destiny is to save the digital world from the evil digimon, and you can't do that alone so that's why I'm here." said the little digimon. "How can we save this digital world by are selves and no offense you seem like that you cant do much" said Malcom. "That's true, but I'm only in my In training form but when I digivolve ill be a lot stronger." said   
Gackimon. The two continue talking into late in the night, Malcom learned about the digivice and a few other digimon and the two ended up falling asleep together in Malcom's chair.  
  
Mourning slowly came and Malcom started to let everything sink in, he looked down at the light snoring digimon and a warm smile came to his lips. He lightly picked up his friend and sat him on his bed. After Gackimon was set on the bed he arose from his sleep. "Good mourning were are you going" asked the digimon. "I'm just going to get you some food, as you said you needed food and I'm happy to give it to you." Said Malcom. "Thanks Malcom, that's nice of you." Said the cheerful digimon.  
  
Time quickly passed and Malcom, his family and digimon slowly moved to Canada to be exact Kenora, Ontario so Malcoms mom could be with his grandmother who was dying of cancer. The move was not the only thing that happen that was out of the ordinary Gackimon digivolve into his rookie form that looked like a large scorpion that was 3 feet long and one foot wide and his name was   
Scapshionmon.  
  
  
(A/N im changing the point of view to first person. In the eyes of Malcom)  
  
I slowly woke up around 6:30, I wasn't exactly a mourning person but I had to get to school and take care of the some things. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for me and two energy bars for my digimon. I quickly returned to my room to eat my apple and then sat the energy bars next to my sleeping friend.  
  
I took a fast shower and dressed into my normal clothes, black pants that were loose but not very baggy, then a silk long sleeve shirt then I put on my black and gray leather jacket. I then slid into my boots, and grabbed my book bag. As I was about to leave Scapshionmon woke up and said thanks for the food and goodbye.  
  
I then went to my moms room and woke her up "Hi honey thanks for the wake up call" she said I smiled at her and said "Your welcome I got to go now, I have to take care of some things before school starts". "Ok honey drive safe and I'll see you later." Said my mom. I said "Goodbye" and left the upstatir apartment to go to my motorcycle. I was shocked that my mom let me get but she did and it took me months to earn enough money when I used to work. I checked my watch and it read 7:30 so I had about an hour before school started. I put my gray helmet on and got onto my motorcycle, I turned it on and a silent buzz was emitting from the motor. After about a three months of driving I got use to driving with my book-bag on my back. I drove to the bank and withdrew some money for school and other things and then I went to the high school. I learned from the principal when I went to register for school that the school numbers were small so the parking places weren't assigned by on a first comes first served system.  
  
When I drove into the parking lot there were not really any vehicles there and from my look there were no motorcycles at all at the school. I slowly parked into a space right beside a green pick-up truck. I turned off my bike and kick to the kickstand down after that I took of my helmet then I got off   
motorcycle. When I was on my two feet I cheeked my watch and it read 8:14. So I decide to walk toward the school, my helmet under my left arm and the keys in my pocket. I could tell that some people where looking at me but I didn't care, the bell rang and I went to my first class and that was   
Debugging computer systems. I found my destination soon enough, I greeted the teacher she asked me to say hello to the whole class and I did. She told me to take a seat next to A kid named Rob that seemed nice and everything, but I kept up my normal anti social facade. I thought the work would of been challenging but it wasn't I was the first one done. So I was allowed to read my book to till the end of class.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much the same, I finished all my work in the other classes early so by the end of the day I finished my book and was ready to get out of school. I was still in my last class, advanced trigonometry when I was asked to go to the principal office with my belongings. So I did and that's when I heard the news that would shatter my world and then set the events that would rebuild and change my life forever. The Principal who was a kind old lady named My. Grey told me that my grandmother passed away and that my mom needed me home. So I was checked out early and I drove to the Hospital to meet my mom.  
  
The next couple of weeks were mournful but things got worse my mom went into depression and I started to work again to help take care of the bills. She finally went to get help but that still didn't let my workload diminish because she needed money to take care of her expenses.  
  
It was Sunday and my only day off so I did what I normally did I surfed the net when it happen. My Digivice that always sat near my computer began to take a new form. I picked it up and examined, I asked Scapshionmon about it but he had no idea of what to make of it, he new that it was a new form of digivice, but didn't understand its functions. So I sat the thing down and was about to leave when I heard the "You've got mail" voice so I went to check my mail. The user was unknown to me, but I checked it anyway. When I opened the email a video screen appeared. My digimon came over and looked at the image and started to say " That's Gen....." but was cut off by the young   
mans voice. "Hello digidestined you may be wondering why your digivice reformatted and why I'm talking to you. Ill answer your questions when you come into the digital world" said the man and he then explained the procedure to get her. We decided to go and after doing the procedure of opening the digiport and etc we found are selves in large green field. I had my typical clothes, jacket and boots on and the men that asked us to come was wearing a long brown robe that was pulledtogether and his white shoes where half way covered by the robe.  
  
"Hello digidestined, you may wonder why I asked you here and ill explain everything but lets first get acquainted. My name is Genai, what is yours" said Genai. "My name is Malcom and this is Scapshionmon and were glad to meet you"said Malcom. Genai then told Malcom in a condense form of everything that happened with the Odaiba chosen and the Canadian Chosen." I'm sorry that took so long but that were just the basic facts and we be her for days if I told you the detail version" said Genai. I only nodded to this and he continued to speak. "Well recently a digimon of great power that even the Gods of the digital world can't defeat alone has emerged into the digital world and is causing damage. Needless to say other evil digimon are flocking to this digimon they are no where as strong as their master, but they will taken care by the other digidestined. The reason you are here is your destiny is to defeat this Master digimon along with seven other digidestined." Said Genai is a serious tone. "Ok ill help in any waybut my partner is only a rookie he'll need to get some experience and learn to digiviolve if we can endure this digimon."I said in a calm voice.   
  
"You're right, that's why I asked you here there is a small threat in this area and my masters and I fell that you can handle it alone, and if you cant you can call for help from the Canadian digidestined. "Ok, I think I speak for my digimon and myself and I agree but I want to know why are we chosen to defeat this threat." I asked. Scapshionmon only nodded yes and Genai only chuckled,   
  
"I can answer that well you and your digimon are different the others were destined only to fight the threats that accidentally got by the Digital guardians, whereas you and your partner where destined to take over for one of the Guardians.  
  
We didn't say anything I knew he was serious because he never showed any signs of lying and I actually believed him. "Ok that did through me off guard but I'm not going to get into that with you, we will later of course when Scapshionmon and I defeat this new threat, can you tell us anything about him" I asked in a little anxious voice. "No details are avalible right now but me and Guardians fell that this threat is around the champion to ultimate state so be careful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for the prologue, time will pass about a week in the first chapter  
  
On the next instaliton of this fic Malcom and his digimon meet there enemy and it came in the form no one expected a child like Malcom. The only diffrence really is that this child is one of the orginal digidestined...  



End file.
